<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be Held by AlexHunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090699">To Be Held</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt'>AlexHunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Steve Rogers Chronicles (a masterlist) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Synopsis: The war to save humanity may have been won, but that doesn’t mean every battle is over. Some are still waging on quietly inside of those who were there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Original Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Steve Rogers Chronicles (a masterlist) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be Held</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><strong>Author’s Note</strong>: This is the first time I’ve ever written for Steve or Marvel. It’s just a little ficlet to give something new a try. I hope it isn’t awful. Please let me know if you like it and/or if you want to be tagged in any future Steve work I try. <em><strong>No beta. I like to live dangerously.</strong></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>It wasn’t uncommon to find him outside when returning home from work. Steve was always more comfortable outdoors, where he could lose himself in the natural landscape that surrounded your home. It allowed him to clear his thoughts and shake away the ghosts of his past that still haunted him. </p><p>Some days were better than others. </p><p>You place your work bag on your desk in the study. Then, you peer through the windows, looking for any signs of the super-soldier, as you make your way through the quiet house. </p><p>You had come to love the peaceful serenity the secluded home provided as much as he did. It made your long commute to work worth it, knowing you would be returning to a beautiful lake house. It was your oasis from the bustle of life. </p><p>You and Steve had been together for a while now. You had never expected things to turn out as they had. After all, you weren’t anything special. You weren’t an assassin or a warrior. You weren’t world-renowned. You were just a normal person, living an everyday life while all the big events happening outside of your view. </p><p>Hearing the stories of the Avengers on the news sometimes seemed too fantastical to be true. But then, one chance meeting changed both of your lives. You shake your head. A subtle smile pulls at your lips as you recall that day. If you hadn’t been running late, all of this might never have happened.</p><p>Finding no indication of him in or around your house, you walk down to the lake and discover him where you expected. You know from that, it wasn’t a good day.</p><p>Steve rests on his forearms as he leans on the banister of the dock. He looked out at the crystal waters of the lake. The sun still peeked over the top of the trees, casting a warm light on the shimmering surface. </p><p>Despite the picture-perfect view, Steve’s gaze was distant, lost to his memories. He didn’t regret coming back. He had tried to stay with her. However, he couldn’t stand watching the world he loved so much succumb to the darkness that he knew was coming when he wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop it. She would always be his first love, but they decided she couldn’t be his last. </p><p>He hoped his return to the future would allow him some peace. Yet, the countless lives lost and the destruction that had ensued plagued him day and night. It was hard to escape reminders of what had happened when the world was still rebuilding. Most people were grateful to the Avengers. They understood the cost that had to be paid for the greater good, for their survival; but still, many blamed them. He took it the hardest. No matter who the resentment was directed toward, he took it personally. He holds himself responsible for the actions of them all.</p><p>His shoulders slump forward, a heavy sigh leaves his lips. Despite his years of training, he doesn’t hear you coming, or if he does, he gives no notion of it. He remains motionless, shifting only slightly under your touch. </p><p>You run your hands up and down the curve of his spine and out over his shoulders. You can feel the tension plaguing his body. As much as he could use a massage, there was something he needed more. </p><p>Stretching on your toes, you place a kiss on his shoulder as you slide your arms around his torso. You press your chest against his back and hold him snuggly. His muscles tighten, but he doesn’t move away. There’s a part of him that feels as though he deserves this pain. You helped him remember he’s more than the damage they caused. Lives had been saved. The win wouldn’t erase the loss, but he couldn’t bottle up the pain either. </p><p>You stay there, just hugging him close. Your height is dwarfed by his tall, muscular physique. But, it didn’t matter. You were there for him to give him space while reminding him he wasn’t alone. </p><p>Nuzzling against him, you think back to your students. So many of them feel as though they have to be strong, despite what is happening in their lives and the world around them. You remind them that feeling deeply isn’t a weakness. Being strong doesn’t mean forgetting the pain. Being strong sometimes means opening up wounds and letting them heal. It’s okay to cry or need a hug. You tell them that even the strongest, bravest among us need to be held sometimes. And today, that was what Steve needed most. </p><p>You snuggle closer against his back, letting his body warm you as the sun dipped lower and disappeared in the foliage.</p><p>Eventually, you feel his arms cover yours, and he holds you against him. His breathing calms as he melts into your silent care. </p><p>No words are spoken, but so many more are understood. The once blue lake turns to a blazing orange fire before darkness sets in. The two of you remain there, wrapped in each other’s arms as the soft sounds of nature surround you. Crickets chirp and small woodland creatures scurry in the bushes and trees nearby. You know the ghosts have settled when he turns into you, brushing a kiss on your forehead. The warmth of his lips leaves an impression on your cool skin that holds a memory of the gesture for a few moments longer. His gentle blue eyes glisten, even in the dark. The pain and sadness that haunted him have given way to something greater, something you’ve given him—hope. He offers you his hand and leads you back to the home you share. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>